Fuego
by Nalya Granger
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Regulus hubiera logrado salvarse de los inferi? ¿Cómo habría enfrentado la guerra? ¿En qué bando lucharía?
1. Prólogo

**FUEGO.**

* * *

Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible Veraniego 2013" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

**Disclaimmer:** Nada del potterverso me pertenece, todo es de J.K. Rowling.

**Aviso:** Antes que nada esto es un WI? Por tanto, hay un dato canon que he omitido. Si no queréis leer algo que sea distinto a lo que escribió la autora no sigáis leyendo.

**Dedicatoria:** Esta historia está dedicada a **Wissh**, mi Amiga Invisible. Realmente espero que le guste porque me encantaron sus peticiones, las tres y a pesar de que con esta me tuve que romper un poco la cabeza no la pude amar más.

* * *

**PRÓLOGO.**

* * *

_Memento homo, quia pulvis es, et in pulverem reverteris._

* * *

La oscuridad de la cueva es lo primero que notaste cuando te apareciste en aquel sitio de la mano de Kreacher. Te costó un poco adaptarte a la escasa luz proveniente de aquella pilastra frente a ti.

—Ese es el líquido, amo —murmuró Kreacher mientras te señalaba el pilar. Sentiste cómo estaba temblando el elfo doméstico y te enfureciste. No te podías creer que aquel mestizo se hubiera atrevido a intentar asesinar a tu siervo. Ese… impuro.

Soltaste la mano de Kreacher y caminaste hacia la poción.

—Lumus —susurraste con la voz firme y observaste el líquido a la luz de la varita. A su lado había un recipiente para beberlo —. Kreacher, tengo que beber esta poción para saber lo que oculta ¿cierto?

—Sí, amo.

Entrecerraste los ojos mirando fijamente la superficie del fluido. Solo había una forma de resolver aquello, por lo que te giraste hacia la criatura.

—Quiero que me obligues a beberme toda la poción si es necesario ¿entendido?

—Pero, amo,…

—¿Entendido? —replicaste esta vez con más fuerza en la voz.

—S-sí.

Asentiste y, cogiendo el recipiente, comenzaste a beber. Nada más ingerir la primera toma empezaste a sentir un horrible ardor ascender por tu garganta, como si aquello que estuvieras bebiendo fuera ácido. Los ojos se te nublaron y los sentidos se embotaron. Con dificultad volviste a beber, sintiendo como el ardor aumentaba. Conseguiste tomar dos tragos más antes de caer de rodillas apretando con fuerza tu garganta.

Ardía como los mil demonios.

—A-amo. Tienes que seguir bebiendo.

Notaste una superficie fría contra los labios y abriste los ojos asustados. Frente a ti se hallaba Kreacher que sujetaba el recipiente con unas garras afiladas de animal. Ahogaste un grito y, debido a que abriste la boca, el elfo introdujo el líquido.

Fuego.

—Ya solo queda uno más, amo —susurró la criatura volviendo a acercarte el recipiente. Tragaste con dificultad mientras tu vista terminaba de nublarse del todo.

El ardor aumentó de intensidad y percibiste cómo la boca se quedaba seca, al igual que cada líquido que encontraban las llamas a su paso.

Sed.

Te arrastraste por la superficie del suelo, sintiendo que el helor de esta era un pequeño descanso a todas aquellas llamas que lamían tu carne, en dirección al enorme lago que rodeaba aquella isla.

Agua.

Tus dedos rozaron la frialdad del agua e intentaste beber de ella.

—¡No, amo! —la voz de Kreacher te hizo pestañear justo a tiempo para ver como masas blancas uniformes ascendían desde el fondo del lago.

Te levantaste asustado y tropezaste mientras subías de nuevo hacia el pilar. Allí, en el sitio donde antes estuvo la poción, descansaba el relicario. Lo cogiste y se lo diste a Kreacher mientras veías como las figuras se acercaban a vosotros.

Mareado, te agarraste al pilar mientras intentabas luchar con la fatiga.

—¡Vamos, vete! —le gritaste. Aquello era lo que debía pasar. Esa poción te mataría aun cuando lograras escapar y, sino lo hacía la poción, lo haría Lord Voldemort cuando se enterase de lo que acababas de hacer.

Llamas.

Caíste al suelo de rodillas debido a la fuerza con la que el fuego comenzaba a inundarlo todo. Solo querías algo con lo que apagarlo. Sentías un fuerte dolor abdominal con unas ganas horribles de vomitar.

—Aguamenti —murmuraste y a pesar de que salió agua de la varita fuiste incapaz de beberla. Furioso, lanzaste la varita lejos yendo ésta a parar al lago.

Miraste aquellos cadáveres que se acercaban a ti con ansiedad. Cuando antes te mataran, antes te podrías deshacer de aquel ardor que empezaba a consumirte.

Respirabas por la boca mientras tu cabeza amenazaba con explotar.

Una mano se aferró con fuerza a tu túnica y lo último que oíste antes de que la oscuridad se cerniera sobre ti fue un suave clic.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ.


	2. Capítulo 1

**I.**

* * *

Nevaba. No era nada nuevo en aquella parte de Noruega y mucho menos en aquellos meses del año.

Kalthar tiró de su bufanda para ajustarla y así evitar que el aire frío volviera a colarse y le congelara. A través de la nieve pudo ver que pronto llegaría a su casa, no le quedarían más de veinte minutos andando si se daba prisa. Tenía tantas ganas de contarle lo que le había pasado hoy a su hermana que casi saltaba de la emoción o saltaría de no haber tropezado con algo.

Evitando caer, el joven miró hacia abajo justo para encontrarse con la figura de una persona, envuelta en una túnica negra, que parecía inconsciente. Kalthar se agachó rápidamente y dio la vuelta al cuerpo.

Era un joven, no de mucha más edad que él, al parecer extranjero. Tenía los labios morados por el frío y las pestañas congeladas. El chico negó con la cabeza mientras le tomaba el pulso. Débil.

Desde luego, los extranjeros venían cada vez menos preparados. A saber cuánto tiempo llevaba aquí este hombre sin que nadie le auxiliase. Alzándolo con poco esfuerzo se lo cargó sobre los hombros y reanudó el camino de vuelta a casa ahora más deprisa. Ese hombre necesitaba cuanto antes estar en una habitación caliente.

Entró en su casa con los músculos agarrotados por el esfuerzo y dejó al chico tumbado cerca de la chimenea. En realidad, Kalthar lo había dejado ahí porque dudaba que pudiera llevarlo al piso de arriba y, según él, ahí estaría calentito ¿no? Y de la incomodidad del suelo no se iba a dar cuenta hasta que despertara.

—Kalthar, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no cierres la puerta de un portazo? La última vez tu padre tuvo que… —comenzó su madre a regañarlo apareciendo por la puerta cuando se fijó en el bulto del suelo junto a la chimenea. Frunció el ceño y miró a su hijo—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Quién, más bien, mamá. Es un hombre que he encontrado inconsciente cuando volvía a casa —respondió con simpleza el joven mientras se deshacía del abrigo y miraba con aprehensión el cuerpo.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Kalthar Jenssen! ¡Eso se dice nada más entrar! —le regañó su madre mientras se agachaba cerca del cuerpo y le tomaba el pulso. Una vez hecho esto, tocó la túnica del señor y, al comprobar lo húmeda que estaba, miró fijamente a su hijo—. Cógelo. Le vamos a dar una ducha de agua caliente y luego irá a la habitación de invitados de cabeza.

El joven resopló mientras volvía a cargar el cuerpo sobre los hombros.

—Yo no pienso bañarlo —dijo entrecortadamente por el esfuerzo de subir las escaleras.

—Harás lo que te diga.

—¿Y Anska? Ella se puede encargar de bañarlo —replicó su hijo.

—Está ayudando a tu padre. Además, no tiene la misma fuerza que tú.

—Con lo mala bestia que es tendrá más —murmuró por lo bajo el chico, mientras seguía a su madre hasta el baño.

Una vez en el aseo, Mista se encargó de quitarle la ropa al joven mientras su hijo le sujetaba mirando en otra dirección.

—Mamá… ¿no crees que ya eres un poco mayor como para andar desnudando chicos tan jóvenes? Además, si el chico se despertara te podría denunciar por acoso —dijo con una sonrisita Kalthar, ganándose, por ello, una colleja de su progenitora.

—No digas tonterías, niño. Estoy en la flor de la vida y si no bañamos a este joven podría morir congelado.

Kalthar asintió sonriendo y, una vez estuvo desnudado, metió en la ducha al chico y puso el agua caliente a tope. Parecía un cuerpo sin vida ahí tirado en el suelo de la ducha. El chico movió los labios, algo que pilló por sorpresa a los dos noruegos, los cuales se agacharon rápidamente para ver qué decía.

—A…gua… —susurraba entrecortadamente. Madre e hijo se miraron y, rápidamente, sacaron al chico de la duchar y, envuelto entre toallas, lo llevaron rápidamente a la habitación de invitados donde Mista le dio de beber agua y lo arropó con todas las mantas que encontró.

—Parece un huevo de un gusano de seda —comentó Kalthar ganándose una mirada reprobadora de su madre, a lo que él simplemente se encogió de hombros. Era la verdad, incluso su madre le había rodeado la cabeza con mantas.

—Le dejaré una jarra de agua al lado de la cama, por si se despierta con sed —comentó su madre mientras miraba preocupada el cuerpo envuelto —. ¿Crees que deberíamos llamar al médico?

—¿Lo preguntas ahora? ¿Después de hervirlo en la ducha y envolverlo como si fuera una alfombra?

—Kalthar, estoy hablando en serio.

—Sí, mamá, tendríamos que llamar al médico.

—Bien, pues ve a decirle a tu hermana que lo haga.

—Sí, mamá —se quejó el niño en voz queda mientras desaparecía por la puerta.

Mista bajó a la cocina a por una jarra de agua y la depositó en la mesita que había al lado de la cama donde reposaba el desconocido.

Kalthar le había dicho que era extranjero, ella no podía saberlo, pero, desde luego, sus vestimentas eran extrañas y ningún nativo sería capaz de ir con aquella ropa en un clima como este. Tan frío.

Y en el caso de ser un extranjero, ¿qué hacía aquí inconsciente? Es posible que hubiera llegado borracho, eso podría explicar porque tendría tanta sed.

_Jóvenes_ —pensó Mista mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

—El médico llegará en unos minutos —le informó su hija a su espalda. Mista se giró y le sonrió.

—Muchas gracias, Anska. Y vete a ducharte —la joven la miró confusa —. Hueles a pescado.

Con un gruñido la joven desapareció de la puerta, posiblemente en dirección al cuarto de baño y su madre soltó una débil risita.

El doctor llegó minutos más tarde y revisó al desconocido alegando que solo tenía una deshidratación leve y que, de haber estado más tiempo fuera, hubiera sufrido hipotermia. Así que les recomendó mantenerlo caliente y darle pequeñas tomas de agua para que se recuperara poco a poco, pero nunca darle grandes cantidades porque podría vomitarlas.

Tras esto, el doctor se marchó y Mista y Thorlak bajaron a acompañarle, dejando en la habitación a Anska y Kalthar.

—¿Cómo has dicho que lo encontraste? —preguntó la joven mientras se recogía el pelo húmedo en una coleta.

—Al venir del instituto tropecé con él —repitió de nuevo Kalthar.

—¿Y lo traes a casa sin saber quién es?

—Anska, estaba enfermo. Si no lo llego a traer podría haber muerto —replicó confuso a su hermana.

—Ya, pero… no sabemos quién es ni cómo se llama. ¿Has mirado si lleva documentación encima? —preguntó su hermana.

—No, en las ropas que llevaba no había nada.

—Es extraño ¿no crees?

—A lo mejor se ha perdido, o estaba borracho y se perdió.

—Pero sigue sin tener documentación.

—¡Se le puede haber olvidado! No desconfíes de él tan rápido, mujer, que es inofensivo —replicó cansado su hermano mientras desaparecía de la habitación.

Anska miró fijamente la figura envuelta con desconfianza.

—Esperemos.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ.


	3. Chapter 3

**II**

* * *

Cuando la habitación se halla completamente vacía, Kreacher se atreve a salir de debajo de la cama donde se había aparecido minutos antes, esperando a que aquellos muggles se marchasen.

Miró alrededor y, con cuidado, cerró la puerta, sin hacer ruido, y se giró hacia su amo. Este descansaba en la cama, envuelto en gran cantidad de mantas.

Kreacher se acercó a él, se subió en la cama y sacudió el hombro de Regulus para despertarse. Poco a poco abrió los ojos, viéndose envuelto en todas aquellas mantas.

—¿Qué…? —inquirió mientras intentaba deshacerse de su envoltura sin mucho éxito. Tras un par de gruñidos frustrados, Kreacher se hizo cargo y lo liberó de aquella trampa —. Gracias —. Se levantó y miró hacia todos los lados. Le latía la cabeza como si alguien estuviera golpeando su cerebro desde dentro. Pestañeó, puesto que le molestaba la entrada de tanta luz de golpe en sus ojos. No reconocía aquella habitación —. ¿Dónde estoy?

—En una casa, amo —contestó Kreacher a lo que Regulus rodó los ojos.

—Eso ya lo sé.

—Oh. Está en Noruega, amo Regulus. Lejos de Londres —especificó entonces el elfo.

Regulus intentó ponerse de pie, pero, tras marearse, volvió a sentarse sobre la cama sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

—¿Me has traído tú aquí? —inquirió y el elfo asintió— ¿Por qué?

—Los inferis estaban atacando al amo Regulus y Kreacher no podía permitir eso. Entonces me acordé de que el amo había planeado huir a Noruega antes del suceso de la cueva y Kreacher trajo aquí al amo Regulus —el elfo se retorcía nervioso las manos mientras esperaba la reacción de su amo—. ¿El amo está enfadado con Kreacher?

—No, no. Kreacher, no. ¿De quién es esta casa?

—De unos muggles; uno de los hijos te encontró tirado en la nieve donde Kreacher dejó al amo Regulus y le trajo hasta aquí. Ellos te han cuidado hasta ahora.

—¿Muggles? ¿Estoy en casa de unos muggles? —inquirió con incredulidad y el elfo asintió, temeroso—. ¿Dónde está mi varita?

—El amo Regulus la perdió en la cueva, la tiró al lago ¿recuerda?

—Mierda —maldijo Regulus dejando caer la cabeza entre sus manos. Sin varita estaba perdido y no podía regresar a Londres, El Señor Oscuro debería estar buscándole. De repente se acordó de algo importante —. ¿Dónde guardaste el medallón?

—Kreacher lo escondió en un lugar seguro, nadie lo encontrará, amo Regulus.

—Perfecto —murmuró Regulus mientras su mente funcionaba a mil por hora pensando en cómo continuar todo esto. Volver no era una opción, solo quedaba la posibilidad de quedarse aquí y hacerles creer a todos que había muerto hasta que llegaran tiempos mejores. Sí, eso era lo mejor —. Escucha atentamente, Kreacher: volverás a casa y actuarás como si no hubiera pasado nada ¿vale? De alguna forma tienes que conseguir que se filtre la noticia de mi desaparición y me den por muerto. Luego, y esta es la parte más difícil, tienes que traerme noticas de todo lo que pase en Londres a menudo y sin que nadie sepa lo que haces. ¿Has entendido?

—Sí, amo Regulus. ¿Se quedará aquí?

—Qué remedio —contestó el joven Black mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama. Unos ruidos en la puerta los alertaron y provocaron que el elfo desapareciera. Regulus se incorporó sobre la cama, mientras la puerta se abría.

—Oh, estás despierto. He oído ruidos y no sabía qué eran. ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo? —inquirió una mujer mayor que le miraba amablemente. Regulus negó con la cabeza, inspeccionándola con la mirada. Y, finalmente, tras unos segundos la mujer desapareció de nuevo cerrando la puerta. Todo el semblante inexpresivo de Regulus cambió a uno de hastío.

_Tendré que soportarlos como tapadera, al menos_ —pensó. Quizás no había sido del todo malo que aquellos muggles le hubieran recogido. Así, al menos, no le buscarían en aquel nido de ratas.

Se rascó la cabeza y miró a todos lados. Necesitaba asearse como fuera y, tras darse cuenta de su desnudez, pensó en buscar su ropa. Esta se hallaba encima del sillón que estaba frente a él, completamente mojada.

_Genial_.

Unos nuevos golpes en la puerta hicieron que corriera hacia la cama para taparse. Justo a tiempo para que abrieran la puerta y apareciera la cabeza de un chico.

—Oh, bien, estás tapado. Menos mal. Mamá me ha enviado a darte esta ropa. Quizás te queda un poco grande, pero creo que te servirá hasta que la tuya esté seca. Te la dejo aquí —el chico entró en la habitación y dejó la muda encima de la cómoda para después salir de nuevo.

_¿Es que estos muggles no saben esperar a que se les dé permiso para entrar?_ —se preguntó Regulus mientras cogía la muda de ropa limpia. La sopesó durante unos segundos y la apartó con asco. No era de su talla y, desde luego, no tenía la suficiente clase. Esperaría a que Kreacher volviera y le pediría que le diera algo de ropa. Hasta entonces, no le importaba quedarse en la cama un rato más.

Se metió bajo las sábanas y sintió como todos sus músculos se relajaban. Suspiró. Realmente le venía bien el descanso, se sentía como si se hubiera caído de la escoba, hubiera rebotado contra el suelo y hubiera sido golpeado por el Sauce Boxeador como si se tratase de una simple bludger.

Otros golpes en la puerta le sacaron de su duermevela y Regulus estuvo a punto de maldecir a quién sea que viniera a llamarle esta vez. Se giró sobre la cama y enfrentó a la chica que le miraba fijamente.

—No te has cambiado de ropa.

—No es de mi talla —contestó simplemente Regulus encogiéndose de hombros mientras volvía a meterse entre las sábanas. Quizás si la ignoraba como el ser inferior que era se iría.

—No puedes pasearte desnudo por la casa —Regulus no contestó y el silencio se prolongó durante varios minutos —. ¿Me estás escuchando? —de nuevo no hay respuesta —. Al menos, ya que te hemos salvado, podrías tener la decencia de explicarnos qué haces aquí —silencio—. Está bien, sino nos quieres contar nada tus días aquí están contados. Será borde.

Regulus escuchó la puerta cerrarse con un portazo y sonrió. Quizás ahora sí que podría descansar un poco. Si es que a ningún otro estúpido muggle le daba por invadir su habitación de repente.


End file.
